


Candlelight

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Benvolio Montague, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Smut, Temperature Play, Wax Play, top mercutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 10.Hair-pulling| Wax Play |Micro/Macro| Bonds(Telepathic orEmpathic)Benvolio accidentally burns himself on hot wax but finds he quite enjoys it for some reason. Mercutio is more than willing to entertain him for a second time.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**

Mercutio was startled from his restless slumber by a cry sounding right outside his door.

He instantly jumped up, scattering his sheets across the cold wooden floorboards, rushing to his door with a dagger drawn from his night stand.

But all he was greeted with was not an assassin nor a distraught servant, no, it was just his dear friend, Benvolio.

His dear, _ dear _friend.

"Ah, Mercutio!" Benvolio cried. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have woken you all too abruptly. I-it's nothing, really!"

"What happened?"

Benvolio sighed, pushed upon Mercutio's chest lightly to ask entrance to the room which Mercutio certainly did, shutting the door quietly behind them as he'd done nearly a hundred times before.

"It's stupid," Benvolio breathed, moving his right hand from out of his night robe after he set the candle down on a marred desk.

"What is it?" Mercutio wondered, moving to cautiously take Benvolio's hand within his own, turning it, inspecting it in the warm glow of the candle as he saw _ it._

Wax.

A few drops of wax were stuck to the pale flesh of his palm, drying quickly, redness beginning to inflame the visible skin around it.

"You burned yourself?" Mercutio frowned.

Benvolio nodded, wincing a bit as Mercutio turned his hand some more. "Ay, I did. Such a foolish accident."

Benvolio shifted and suddenly Mercutio realized something was pressing against his hip. He dared to glance down, dark eyes meeting a bulge of clothing that certainly wasn't just a sword hilt.

Mercutio looked up to Benvolio with hooded eyes, smiling at his flushed expression.

"Well, that didn't seem to deter you at all, did it?"

Benvolio shook his head, wrapped his limber arms around Mercutio's neck as he leaned in to mutter into his ear, "No. If anything, Mercutio, I'd say I quite _ liked _it."

Mercutio laughed, grabbing him round the waist, and tossed him to his bed to have his way with him.

===

Benvolio is roused from his deep sleep by a hand, slowing coming to to see a familiar dark face looming overtop of him.

"Mer… cutio?" he mutters slowly, barely squeezing his eyes open for the bright light of a flame.

A hand roughly pushes upon his shoulder. "Come on!" Mercutio shouts in a whisper. "Wouldn't you like to have some _ fun, _ friend? It's been far too long."

Benvolio snickers, but begins to wipe his eyes, "A week is far too long for you?"

"I'm a young excitable man, of course it's far too long! Now up!"

Benvolio sighs forlornly but listens, propping himself up on an elbow as he blinks the tired from his eyes.

"What is it, Mercutio? It better be amazing, to have woken me in the dead of the damned night!"

Mercutio laughs, taking a seat on Benvolio's warm quilted bed like it's his own. 

"Oh yes, rest assured for it certainly will be _ amazing." _

Benvolio eyes Mercutio's hand as it reaches behind his back, plucking from the desk an object. He brings it to his chest, in clear view to the both of them.

They both just stare at it.

_ "What?" _Benvolio asks, exasperated.

"What!" Mercutio yells before slapping his free hand about his wide maw. "Er, I mean, _ what! _ This is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Benvolio just squints. "I must have missed that exact quote _ from my own two lips _ when I said that _ months _ago."

"Well, I already had it shipped from a far-off kingdom to here through the use of multiple doves, so it's too late!"

Benvolio rolls his eyes about enough to pop them from his skull.

"God, Mercutio, you know, sometimes men say things in the midst of passion, not truly meaning it."

Benvolio shrugs but brandishes the unlit candle forward a bit. "Or," he whispers, grinning darkly, "perhaps, men say things they really mean in the throes of passion, which otherwise they would never let loose for fear of judgment."

He thrusts the tall, thin candle the colour of sapphires right into Benvolio's face, forcing his eyes to cross as he jumps at it.

Benvolio groans, swatting the object away. "No, Mercutio. It's silly, let it alone. Just… go to sleep, I suppose…" he trails off, looking down to his own loose robes.

Mercutio grins, laying the candle upon the desk right next to them to lie closer to Benvolio, pressing his nose to his friend's. "Is that really all you want, though? To sleep without doing… anything at all?"

Mercutio lets one of his hands roam, drifting down the form beneath the heavy sheets, resting right about where he knows his crotch to be. He smiles as he feels an all-too familiar peak, the beginning of an erection.

His friend shakes his head even as he cants his hips, huffing through his nose as his eyes close in the start of pleasure. "W-well… perhaps it wouldn't be much to admit I'm feeling a bit… excitable after a lapse in activity as well, after all."

Mercutio grins. "I knew it."

He bites Benvolio's lips, letting their kiss form into a long, mutual exchange which has Benvolio panting as his hand continues to work him best it can under the many layers of fabric and fluff.

"Tis' h-hot," Benvolio whines, drawing away from Mercutio's warm lips to move his body away and out of his covers quickly becoming drenched in the slick of his sweat, the cool winter air no longer abrasive but rather accepted as heat continues to course through his veins, Mercutio returning to him even closer than before he'd left.

Mercutio rubs at the skin of Benvolio's pale shoulder, edging the nightgown slowly off his arm to droop around his waist. His fingers roam the skin now barren, paying close attention to the tiny areolas and nipple of his partner, making him pant into his mouth.

Benvolio shifts, finding a knee pressed to his crouch, and all-too-happily begins to rut against it, his manhood confined within his robes springing to life as indirect touch brings him great pleasure.

And then Mercutio suddenly jumps away, bringing his knee up to his chest.

Benvolio opens his eyes blearily, wondering what in the world is going on, only to see Mercutio there, an absolutely hysterical grin on his angular face.

Good lord, this man would be the very end of him, wouldn't he?

Mercutio leans over, Benvolio too busy rolling his eyes to the ceiling to bother to watch as things clank around quietly. "Come now, Benvolio. I know you'd like it." He snickers. "Why not try something new for a change?"

Benvolio crosses his arms, huffing as a new glow comes to life in his small room. "What, having his way with my entire body is not enough for noble Mercutio?"

"Oh no, no no, it is! Certainly!" He leans back. "It's just, well, I'd like to introduce a new… element to our play."

He brings the candle between them, now lit at the top with a small yellow flame. "In truth, I hope above all it might allow a new level of intimacy between us." He seems to offer the candle to Benvolio, looking to him with open eyes. "Touch it."

Benvolio, with a shaking hand, does so mostly on a whim. Oh, Mercutio and his luridly persuasive words. Somehow, despite knowing it mostly as the ruse it is, Benvolio still falls for it.

His fingertips come upon the wax of the candle, feeling the usual slightly-bumpy texture of such an object. He wonders immediately why Mercutio would have to go out of his way to buy a candle especially for this occasion, and is instantly rewarded with a clue as the candle gives under the slightest bit of pressure of his fingers. It's soft, extremely soft, and malleable.

He allows his fingers to roam north, up towards the wick and the soft flickering flame. It grows steadily warmer, but nowhere near as burning hot as a usual white wax candle as used around the castle for long-lasting light. Even as his fingers graze the very top edge of the blue candle, it's still not so hot it burns his flesh, instead just an intense sensation of warmth, but he still knows better than to play with the wick or fire on a hunch.

"Do you like it, perhaps?"

Benvolio draws his hand away, looking into Mercutio's eyes with something like wonder. "I'm not sure."

"Would you like to try?"

Benvolio only nods. It's good enough for Mercutio.

Mercutio puts the candle upon the desk, comes back and begins to play with Benvolio's lips and flesh once again. Despite Benvolio's best attempts at resolve, he still finds himself practically melting under those skilled hands and wonderful luscious lips, allowing himself to slowly be descended back down to the bed and his nightclothes to be dishevelled until they barely cling to his frame.

Mercutio's large hand comes down to his hips to stroke at Benvolio's erection through his robes, ghosting up and down his slender shaft, leaving Benvolio in shaking rasps above him, carding his hands through dark hair.

Mercutio pulls the strings tying Benvolio's gown together, unknotting it with one hand while he plays with his cock with the other, all too soon moving away entirely to slip the attire off. Benvolio moves easily to assist him, huffing as his erection is finally free to the air.

Mercutio tosses the gown to the floor but Benvolio can't think straight enough to scold him, just moaning as quiet as he can while Mercutio teases his cock with his nails, laying a peck upon his lips.

The bed shifts as Mercutio rises, ruffling sounds playing loudly in the silence of the room until he finally returns to his flushed friend carrying a heavy bunch of furs.

Without any prompting but a slight raise of the brow, Benvolio moves up the bed so Mercutio can lay the thick furs down on his own bed, covering the sheets and pillows until not a single spot remains.

He lays back down, the coarse bristles of wolf fur tickling his back. He shivers not in the cold but in excitement, heat flowing through his body steadily as he watches Mercutio come to loom over him, candle in hand.

The wax is now dripping as it's been lit for a couple minutes, although it only makes it a second down the length before cooling back to a solid as it runs from the heat. For some reason, the sight only makes Benvolio more enticed.

Mercutio lays a hand flat upon Benvolio's stomach, splaying his fingers wide.

"Ready?" he asks in a low voice.

"Yes," Benvolio says, "I'm ready."

Mercutio takes the candle and tilts it to be perpendicular to the Earth, the wax at the head beginning to bead to a liquid and drip as it melts. Benvolio can barely watch with all the anticipation boiling his blood, but somehow manages.

A drop forms at the wick, becoming a fine liquid as it falls almost in slow motion, a thin line of blue wax which flows from the candle head to the air to his skin.

It finally connects with flesh but Benvolio is surprised to see that it doesn't hit his own but Mercutio's, upon the back of his hand.

Mercutio tenses slightly, brows furrowing, but besides that, he stays mostly still.

The wax is already cooled by the time it just begins to slide upon his hand, solidified. He moves back, holding the candle upright, as he picks at the wax with a fingernail. It comes off in flakes and in chunks, depending upon the depth of the motion, leaving his skin underneath perfectly smooth as before, unharmed.

Mercutio looks back to Benvolio once his hand is totally cleaned, smiling. "What do you think?"

Benvolio tilts his head. "I think I'll try it."

So Mercutio moves forward, straddling his legs so their erections, both clothed and bare, just barely have space between them. He tilts the candle over Benvolio's abdomen alone this time, the wax flowing more readily as the flame has burned more of the wick since last time and drawn closer to it.

Benvolio tenses completely as he sees a string of liquid begin to pour into the air, falling freely down to his stomach. It hits just like any liquid at first, albeit perhaps heavier than just simple water, but the heat of it soon becomes apparent, making him startle straight as sensations of slight burning play on his sensitive skin. The burn almost instantly dulls to a mere warmth, and then, within seconds, near nothing as the wax dries to his skin.

"Hm?" Mercutio hums, looking concerned above him.

Benvolio stares at the drop of blue wax coating his stomach, stark against the white of his flesh. His mouth twitches into a slight grin without him. "I… think I like it."

Mercutio laughs. "Good! Shall I keep going?"

His friend nods, almost frantically.

So Mercutio takes the candle and tilts it again, this time moving slightly down, the wax again pouring faster, hitting Benvolio's skin and giving that same oddly euphoric feeling as it marks him. Mercutio doesn't pull away now, just continues letting the wax drip slowly, moving it down Benvolio's body slowly to his crotch. Drips of blue fall faster and faster, making Benvolio's breath catch every time, muscles twitching at the sensation.

Mercutio must admit, he loves the heady feeling of power, of being the one to control all of Benvolio's sensations, his focus at this current moment. Every precise movement of the candle, every slight tip or lax, every change in direction or body part, is all from his hand, from his own decisions.

Mercutio moves around the particularly sensitive bits of Benvolio's genitalia, stopping some ways above his hard cock and then adjusting to one side, going down the inseam of his leg and to his thigh. Wax flows all the way, setting his skin ablaze in such a confusingly pleasant way. He pulls his leg up on impulse, causing the next drop of hot wax to flow down his upper thigh all the way to his hip before it cools to a stop, the liquid sensation of it moving down his skin giving him goosebumps.

"A-ah," Benvolio pants as Mercutio skips across the gap between his legs to do the other one, "Mercutio, th-this is… amazing."

Mercutio laughs. "Already?" he teases, tilting the candle more so the flame touches the wax directly, making it melt even faster, drops coming steadily so they're now just a second apart as they fall to Benvolio's body.

He lets himself roam around now, painting as he sees fit, from hip to side to breast, arm to finger to waist, wherever he sees a spot particularly barren, he fills it.

That lovely burning sensation only grows instead of lessens as the scene draws on, the wax becoming hotter and hotter under the flame. His body acclimates to it steadily, accepting it where he might have jumped away before had it been introduced so hot as it is now.

And then, suddenly, Benvolio notices the warmth stops, no more drips, no nothing. He elects to open his eyes groggily, drawn out of that otherworldly bliss.

Mercutio slides off the bed to stand, undoing his trousers and pulling off his shirt quickly.

He laughs. "I just can't take it any longer, dear… I simply must join you."

And so, as soon as he steps out the last of his clothes and his cock hangs proudly in the air, he comes back to Benvolio with oil in his hands and a candle in the other.

He brings the bottle of oil to Benvolio. "Do it for me?"

Benvolio pops the cap, pours some thin liquid onto Mercutio's long fingers to his knuckles, some oil missing and wetting his hip bone, but he doesn't care at all given the context.

Mercutio draws back, finds Benvolio's twitching hole with familiar ease, and slides two fingers in to the second knuckle. Benvolio reclines, hole stretching quickly as Mercutio fucks him open with his fingers. He seethes as that burn of hot wax returns once again, his lover pouring it all while scissoring him open for his cock.

He quickly deems him ready, too aroused to tease any longer, and withdraws his fingers to lube up his cock, groaning at the sight of Benvolio painted in blue, twitching and trembling, all for him to take.

And so he does. He grabs Benvolio's shoulder for leverage as he pushes his cockhead into his entrance, the angle casual for all the damned times they've done this. Benvolio cries out like it's the first time anyway, tugging at Mercutio's locks as yet more wax pours onto his body, now two hot drips a second, perhaps even more than that, staining his skin.

Mercutio fucks into him fully, groaning at the tight, beautiful pleasure. He allows himself to slide down to Benvolio's pliant body beneath him, enough to touch him skin-to-skin, but just enough not to crush. He thrusts hard and heavy, panting with effort, looking to his other hand as he manipulates the candle to pour onto their sides.

The wax is now a steady stream, drips merging together until it's more free-flowing liquid than anything else, cobalt blue coating their sides from the flexing muscles in Mercutio's back down his obliques to the trembling mess of Benvolio's abdomen. Mercutio tries not to move his upper body, just using his hips and legs to fuck into Benvolio's hole.

He switches the candle off to the other hand, finding it now nearly depleted. He pours it down their sides, the burn wonderful as it quickly evaporates into searing warmth.

"A-ah, ah, fuck," Benvolio moans raggedly beneath him, spreading his thighs so he can be fucked even deeper, have his prostate and cock brushed even more against the strong body above him. The wax upon his belly crumples under Mercutio's weight, shards of soft dried wax tickling him pleasantly, bringing him even closer to bliss as his orgasm mounts.

The last of the wax flows like a waterfall onto their connected bodies, the flame slowly dying as the wick burns to its end. Mercutio drops the candle to grab onto Benvolio's collarbones, moving his hips and fucking into him like it's all he has, all he's ever wanted.

Benvolio cums around him first, spurts of his milky semen felt distantly through the wax coating their bodies. His moans of elation and clenching hole, however, are unmistakable, and Mercutio cums in no time after that, spending himself inside of his warm body.

Bliss falls over both of them like a blanket, in an entirely different universe as they listen to each other catch their respective breaths and feel their sexes twitch in the aftershocks of sex.

Mercutio tries to shift to lax his straining muscles but, with a smile, realizes he can't.

He's stuck to Benvolio now, sides and midsections tied by the melted wax which has clung to their skin and dried to glue them together. He pulls just the slightest bit, just enough to tug the wax upon his skin and make Benvolio aware of their odd situation, but not any harder lest he break the weak wax.

"Really?" Benvolio asks, although his tone is mellowed by bliss, as it always is.

Mercutio snickers. "I couldn't help myself! I wanted to become one with you, Benvolio, what can I say?"

"I know you want us to be close but this? This won't do," Benvolio puffs, feeling Mercutio's breathing pushing his ribs against him and beginning to get annoyed at how close his smug face is to his own. "Get off of me, you heathen."

Mercutio laughs a bit too loud, but resigns, twisting enough that the wax rips and leaves them free from each other at last. The cool that's left is suddenly unpleasant to the both of them, the chill of winter all too known.

"Eh," Benvolio shudders as he draws a nail down to pick at the wax on his belly, delighting in the satisfaction as it peels off with ease, "too bad that warm candle is all gone now…"

Mercutio grins, staring at Benvolio with an all too knowing look. "Actually…" He jumps up from the bed, completely nude mind you, and picks up a bag which Benvolio had never even noticed was on his desk. "There's plenty more where that came from!"

Benvolio puffs.

"What? You really think I'd spend days trying to get this shipment all the way from God-knows-where and just get one? You truly are the mad one here, Benvolio!"

His friend must admit he laughs at that. "Well," he says tiredly, hoping Mercutio will just pick him clean and do all the dirty work before the servants can be horrified come daylight, "perhaps it will be a warm winter this year round after all."

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
